Requiem
by Madpsychohatter
Summary: [Songfic sur Aventures] Théo est parti. A jamais. Un chant lui rend hommage. Et trois voix qui décident d'y participer. Une ode, un hommage. Un requiem à un Paladin qui est mort pour ses convictions, en héro. En sauveur.


**Maddey :** Hey les gens ! Alors laissez-moi vous raconter une petite histoire. Lundi soir, c'était la FAQ live d'Aventures. Je suis arrivée en avance, et ait balancé sans vergogne le lien de la fanbase. Kosch aussi d'ailleurs. (Bas quoi ? PUB TIME ! Puis c'était les 2 mois alors zut.) Et quelqu'un a dit que c'était injuste, que lui n'avait mis qu'une petite phrase et non un pavé pour introduire sa chanson.

Ceci ayant piqué ma curiosité, je demande un lien, et tombe sur une vraie merveille. La chanson se nomme « **_Requiem à Théo »_** de _EzechielDC_ que vous pouvez retrouver sur SoundCloud. (Je ne peux mettre de lien, les refuses.)

Ça à été une révélation, et j'ai demandé l'autorisation de faire une songfic. Il a accepté, et c'est ainsi que je vous présente cette fic. Je sais que Hakukai en à déjà écris une dessus, mais nous nous étions mis d'accords pour dire que cela ne posait pas problème du fait de nos styles d'écritures différents.

Voilà. Cette chanson est une merveille. Alors allez l'écoutez en 4ème vitesse !

Je ne possède pas la chanson, qui est la propriété de EzechielDC, ni les personnages ou l'univers. Je ne suis pas rémunérée pour mes écris, je fais ça pour m'amuser. Le plagiat est interdit.

J'espère ne pas avoir laissé de fautes !

PS : Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Peter Queen, il y a eu un autre AU sur Aventures, nommé « Effrayé », tu peux le retrouver dans mes fics. Ensuite, je sais que la suite de _Ténèbres_ tarde à arriver et je m'en excuse, elle arrive dès que possible ! Mais j'ai peu de temps pour écrire en ce moment, et peu d'inspiration.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Requiem à Théo_

 _Nous pleurons aujourd'hui,  
la disparition de l'un des nôtres,_

Ils pleuraient. Autour d'eux, des murs blancs. Une odeur d'encens. Des fumerolles s'échappant de ces bâtons.

Les échos des voix mêlées des paladins et des moines. En un chœur grégorien de toute beauté qui ricochait sur les murs, emplissant l'espace. Faisant vibrer les corps.

 _Théodore de Silverberg,  
Inquisiteur de la Lumière,_

Le nom leur arracha un sanglot. D'autres leur firent échos, quelque part dans les chœurs.

 _Il a sauvé le monde,  
aidé de ses trois compagnons,  
Grunlek, Bob et Shinda,  
compagnons, mais surtout amis,_

Ces mots emplirent leurs cœurs de fierté. Ils n'avaient pas étés au courant du fait que Théo était en correspondance avec un moine, et avait blanchis leurs noms. A eux. Trois parias de l'Eglise de la Lumière, qui étaient désormais les bienvenus en ces lieux sacrés. Grâce à leur ami.

 _Nous pleurons aujourd'hui,  
la disparition de l'un des nôtres,  
Théodore de Silverberg,  
Inquisiteur de la Lumière,_

Les trois compagnons près du piédestal luttaient pour ne pas perdre contenance, ne pas éclater en lourds sanglots. Ils avaient perdu un frère, un ami, un amant. Ils avaient perdu une partie de leurs âmes. Théo les avaient réunis, ramenait en eux ce qu'il y avait d'humain. Comment faire sans lui ?

 _Dans la cité des merveilles,  
il a battu avec hardeur,  
Hannibal Vladimir,  
qui, le monde, essayait, d'détruire._

Ils enrageaient. Ils auraient du intervenir. Tenter quelque chose. Mais les mots, les derniers mots du courageux Paladin résonnaient encore à leurs oreilles comme ils avaient résonnés au milieu de l'éboulement dans la cité sacrée. Il s'était battu jusqu'au bout pour ce en quoi il croyait. Pour sa foi. Pour le monde. Ils honoreraient sa mémoire. Ils continueraient sa lutte. Pour lui.

 _Nous pleurons aujourd'hui,  
la disparition de l'un des nôtres,  
Théodore de Silverberg,  
Inquisiteur de la Lumière,_

Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à souffrir. Bien que la disparition les ait marqués bien plus profondément que n'importe qui d'autre, les anciens maîtres, ou frères d'armes de Théo pleuraient eux aussi. Mais leurs voix, graves et puissantes, ne vacillaient pas. Et continuaient à se mêler dans l'air de la cathédrale.

 _De lui on n'a retrouvé,  
que son bouclier de lumière,  
que l'on a disposé  
sur une tombe, pour les prières._

Une réplique du bouclier de Théo était posée sur un Gisant à son effigie qui était placé au centre de la pièce, près de l'autel de la Lumière. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, les trois aventuriers survivants mêlèrent leurs voix à celle des autres chanteurs harmonisant encore plus la chanson. Ils se moquaient de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un sacrilège. Ils voulaient eux aussi rendre hommage à leur ami.

 _Nous pleurons aujourd'hui,  
la disparition de l'un des nôtres,  
Théodore de Silverberg,  
Inquisiteur de la Lumière,_

A cet instant, le soleil perça les vitraux, tombant dans une pluie de lumière colorée sur le gisant. Et loin de là, sur la montagne désormais affaissée, il faisait de même avec le bouclier posé sur la tombe. Celui-ci se mit à scintiller comme une étoile dans le ciel, attirant l'attention.

Mais cela de dura qu'un bref instant, et la magie se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Les passants crurent à une illusion, pendant que trois âmes se mirent à pleurer à chaudes larmes, incapables de maintenir leurs façades plus longtemps.

Théo était mort. Et il ne reviendrait pas.


End file.
